nplhfandomcom-20200214-history
The Dubious Spiritualist
PLOT TDS was the 3rd episode of the 1st series and originally ran in 5 parts between September 26th-October 9th 2010. It is the second time Holmes has to come to realize that there is sometimes more to our world than we can always understand. It sees Sherlock Holmes firmly re-set up as a consulting private detective (though struggling to come to terms with some aspects of the modern day world). He gets a visit from a new client, Elaine Chambers, and her half-sister, Madeline Chambers. Elaine come to Holmes for his help in getting back an antique watch that she was tricked into handing over to a shady con artist. The episode opens with Holmes and Watson being visited by a new client, Elaine Chambers, and her half sister Madeline Chambers. Elaine tells Holmes that she has had her late father’s antique watch stolen, according to Madeline who works as an antiques dealer, this watch was valued at being worth at least 10,000 pounds. Elaine explains that while visiting her fathers grave, a hooded man of Indian origin approached her and told her he has the gift to contact the dead. He tells her he can see if her father has any messages all he needs to do it is an item of the deceased. Eager to take advantage of this offer, Elaine willingly hands over her fathers watch. The Spiritualist then informs her that she will need to keep her eyes closed, so that she can focus all her energy on helping him come through. But when she opens her eyes after a period of silence, the man and the watch are no where to be found. Holmes dismisses the man as an obvious charlatan and agrees to take on the case to try and get the watch back. Holmes and Miss Blake head to the graveyard with the plan of posing as a wealthy couple upset over the loss of their child. They figure if The Spiritualist sees them grieving, he might attempt to pull the same stunt on them. Eventually, Holmes decides to send Miss Blake back home thinking that the Spiritualist may not approach a couple after all, and be only targeting those who are alone. After a short period of pretending to mourn by a grave, The Spiritualist does show up and offers to help Holmes contact the one he mourns. Holmes agrees and hands him a necklace given to him by Irene Adler over a century ago as a gesture of friendship. The Spiritualist begins the ritual the same way he did to Elaine, and informs Holmes he must close his eyes to help it work. Holmes does so, but only briefly before slipping quietly behind The Spiritualist. The Spiritualist opens his eyes a second later, but before he can react he finds himself being choked by Holmes’s cane. Holmes demands he tell him where the watch he stole is, but The Spiritualist informs him that he no longer has it in his possession. Holmes lets him go from the choke hold and questions if The Spiritualist is working for anyone else. The spiritualist denies this and says that he did it because he wanted it for himself, as he knew it was worth at least 10,000 pounds. These words cause an instant memory recall for Holmes as his mind flashes back to who he heard the exact same words about the evaluation price from - Madeline Chambers. Realising the game is up, The Spiritualist then goes to hand Holmes back the necklace, only to suddenly suffer a blinding flashing pain as he see’s a vision of Irene Adler. He describes his vision to Holmes and that whoever this woman was; she waited for a very long time for someone who had disappeared but never came back. Holmes realises then that The Spiritualist is not actually a Charlatan at all and has a real ability, he subsequently allows him to go free then goes to head back home. Back at the house, Watson has summoned both Chamber sisters back upon Holmes request. While Elaine waits quietly hopeful, Madeline is irritated and impatient; she moans she has to leave to deliver her clients order. Holmes turns up shortly after, and noticing Madeline is still wearing her coat, offers to take it and hang it up, Madeline appears uneasy with this idea but Holmes is insistent. After doing this, Holmes asks Watson what the time is. After being told he then asks Madeline if she can double check this. After confirming the time Holmes questions if she can check this again on her other watch. Madeline tells him she does not have another one but Holmes then reaches into her coat and extracts an antique watch, he holds it out to shocked Elaine and asks her if she can check the time on it. Holmes then begins to unravel his deductions explaining that Madeline was furious she did not inherit the antique watch from her father. But after discovering about the talents of the Spiritualist she threatened him to do her bidding and defraud her sister of the watch. Watson then leads Madeline away to the Police as her sister denounces her furiously. DID YOU KNOW? The character of Madeline Chambers was originally written as Matthew Chambers, but not being able to find any males that he felt were right for the role, Ross decided to change the character to a female to see what actress's came forward for it. CAST Sherlock Holmes: Ross K. Foad [[Doctor Watson|Doctor Watson: Samuel Coe]] Miss Christine Blake: ''Tamzin Dunstone'' Elaine Chambers: Emma Lillie Lees Madeline Chambers: Kelsey Williams The Spiritualist: Temur Durrani Irene Adler: Karin Rydle